


【翻译】Is It Cool if I Hold Your Hand?

by Elf11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush, Derek is a failboat at feelings, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Pre-Slash, dating without knowing it, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“所以，”Stilinski警长说，挑起一边眉毛，“你终究还是决定不去Scott家打电动？”</p><p>“呃。”Stiles说。他的眼睛大睁着，一副被逮到的样子，怀里搂着两大桶爆米花。在他旁边，Derek Hale——警长上一次在他的审讯室里见到的同一个Derek Hale——正递给收银台一张20的钞票，很显然正竭力表现出随意的样子。不过，他笨手笨脚塞了三次才把零钱塞进他兜里，所以这是无谓的挣扎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Is It Cool if I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Is It Cool if I Hold Your Hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519177) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



“所以，”Stilinski警长说，挑起一边眉毛，“你终究还是决定不去Scott家打电动？”

“呃。”Stiles说。他的眼睛大睁着，一副被逮到的样子，怀里搂着两大桶爆米花。在他旁边，Derek Hale——警长上一次在他的审讯室里见到的同一个Derek Hale——正递给收银台一张20的钞票，很显然正竭力表现出随意的样子。不过，他笨手笨脚塞了三次才把零钱塞进他兜里，所以这是无谓的挣扎。

“警长。”Derek的眼睛慌乱地瞟向四周，试图避开与他有眼神接触，而且他似乎正迫使他的声音比往常低了半个八度。警长不能完全控制他的微笑，所以他不得不举起一只手到嘴边来掩饰它。

“你们买好了票？”Derek点点头，Stiles发出小小的肯定的叫声。“好的。儿子，你为什么不先进去，在影院里等着。Mr. Hale与我要简单谈几句。”

“但是，”Stiles说，“那些预告片。”

“他会错过。”

“但本来其中有一部是新出的James Bond预告片，而且——”

“哦我的天，Stiles， **去** 就是了。”Derek说，将Stiles往影院的门口推了推。Stiles踉跄了一下，但他保持原地不动，看上去左右为难。“去吧。”Derek再次说道，轻柔而低沉。他又推了Stiles一下，但这次动作很轻，很慢，手掌平撑在他胸口。“给我留个座，好吗？” 

警长看着他儿子的脸颊变成明亮的粉红色， 这是他的Lydia Martin脸，哦 **老天** 。 

“好吧，”Stiles说，一个小小的不自知的微笑浮现在他脸上。这他妈的是 **认真的** 。“是的，好的。影院见。” 

Derek一直看着Stiles进入影院，然后才转身面向警长，露出心虚的表情，这完全没有减轻他对这种状况的担忧 。“先生。”

“不，用不着这样。叫我John就好。这场谈话应该在大家以名字相称的基础上来进行，你不觉得吗，Derek？跟我出来一下。”

“究竟是什么样的谈话？”Derek闪烁其词道。他为John打开门，这非常有礼貌，但不会给他赢得什么好感之类的。

“告诉你Stiles是我在这个世界上剩下的一切的谈话。”John说。他引着他们走到Derek的Camaro旁边，靠在车身上，暗暗在试探他敢不敢说些什么（他没有，聪明孩子）。“以及我指出来你的秘密已经暴露了的谈话，现在我会像老鹰一样盯着你，如果我发现你在逼迫他，或是伤害他，或是在任何方面不懂得欣赏他，我身后有整个比肯山警局支持我。别误会我的意思，Stiles能把他们全都逼疯，但他就像是他们的吉祥物，他们全都非常喜欢他。我不能保证你的安全，如果有任何…… **虐待** 的消息传到他们耳中，你明白的。”

“先生。我是说John，”Derek揉了揉他的后颈，“我不知道你以为这是怎么一回事——”

“ **说真的** ，Derek？”

“这个嘛，”他咳嗽了一下，“好吧，随便吧。我知道你以为这是怎么回事。但这不是。这么回事。Stiles在与我看电影这件事上撒谎，是因为他觉得你会担心，鉴于我是，呃，这个…… ”

“一个罪犯？”John启发他。

“是的，我的意思是，不——我被证明是无罪的。”

“你庭院里仍然埋着半截尸体，孩子。”John说，老实说Derek看上去好像他在思考要不要逃走 。“但不管怎么说，这不重要。我的观点仍然成立。Stiles也才17岁，所以我希望你非常小心与谨慎，在关于——”

“ **不** 。”Derek说，防御性地举起他的双手，“我们没有——我们 **不会** ——我告诉过你——”

“嗯哼，是的。你们是朋友，对吗？”

“ **是的** 。”Derek叹息道，松了一口气，“Stiles想要看这部僵尸片，Scott不想，所以我们一起看。我有一阵时间没看过电影了。这不是……不是什么大不了的事。”

“啊哈。”John不敢相信他竟然要身陷这种事，但 **说真的** 。“Derek。听着。我很肯定你是一个非常聪明的孩子，但是。 **认真的** ？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Derek说，哦老天，他真的不知道。

“我儿子穿着一件系扣领的衬衫，还有他最好的牛仔裤，Derek，”John耐心地指出来，“他喷了这么多香水，我差不多仍然能闻到它。他 **烫** **了他的衣领** 。”

“我以为这只是——”Derek做了一个茫然的动作，“——只是Stiles出来玩时会做的事，不是吗？”

“没错， **约会** 的时候。”John说，尖刻地，“顺便说一句，Scott爱僵尸片，如果Stiles告诉你他不喜欢，那么他在说谎。”而现在说老实话Derek看起来从未如此害怕，就算是他被押进警车后座的时候都没这么害怕，“你真的不知道？”

“我不……我没……”Derek让他自己往前倒，手肘抵在警长的旁边的车身上，脑袋磕向他的双手 。“我并不很习惯这种事情，好吗。上一次我让自己与他人这样纠缠不清……”他呼出刺耳而沮丧的一口气，“并没有好下场。所以现在我基本上就只是不。”

“这个嘛，嗯，”说真的，John并不知道他对这场对话有什么期待，但不是这个，“这想必是相当戏剧性的分手。”

“她说她爱我，然后将我的家人活生生烧死了。”Derek脱口而出，然后他看上去对自己彻底惊呆了。“我……我不知道为什么我刚才——之前我从没告诉过任何人。”他怀疑地看着John，好像这莫名其妙是他的错，“我为什么会告诉你？”

“孩子，我不知道。我甚至不能让Stiles告诉我他中午吃了什么。”John试探性地伸出手，将希望是安慰性的手放在Derek的肩胛骨之间，“Stiles知道吗？”

“没人知道。”Derek平平地说，John的心 **碎了** ，一点点。

“哦老天，你是个烂摊子，不是吗。”他说，亲切地，“我可以明白为什么Stiles如此着迷，你知道的。傻小子无法抗拒这样的挑战。”

Derek翻了个白眼。“他的确不能。”

“所以你打算婉言拒绝，这么说？你必须要非常明确地表示不感兴趣；Stiles有点固执。”John尽力不为这事态的转折而感到太宽慰；毕竟，他有好几年没见过Stiles对谁这么兴奋。这看起来近乎残酷，在上大学之前，他还得承受另一场单相思之苦。

 “呃，”Derek说，咬着他的唇。他又变回了不敢直视John双眼的样子，“这个嘛。” 

“哦我的 **天** 。”警长说，“你在 **跟我开玩笑** 。”

“你已经认定我们在约会了！”Derek指出来，“十分钟前！”

“没错，但是现在你想告诉我你在干什么。带我17岁的儿子去你以为是柏拉图式的电影约会，一边暗暗为他承受相思之苦？ ”

“我没在承受相思之苦。”Derek抗议说，目光游移不定。

 “好吧，听着。你似乎是个好孩子，在所有这些……皮衣以及阴沉脸色的伪装下，”John说，“而我想要Stiles快乐，尽管 **老天** 啊，我倒是希望他只是想要炸薯条和一台新电脑而不是，嗯……”

“我？”Derek说，他听起来该死的年轻， **充满希望** ，John甚至不能对这整件事太过恐慌。反正眼下不能。

 “是的。”John确认说，惊恐不安而又确定无比，“你。”他抬起手揉了揉脸。“呃，我真的，迫切需要培根，现在。看电影去吧。”

“是，先生。”Derek说，茫然地。

“11点前他得回家。”

“当然。”

“而且你明天晚上要来吃晚餐。Stiles打算做蔬菜千层面。这会令人倒胃口。”

Derek哼了一声。“哦，谢谢。”他说，这话照理应该听起来很讽刺的，John想。但并非如此。

“随时欢迎。”John说，他是认真的。

  


  



End file.
